Wacky School Shenanigans
by Double K-and-M
Summary: A group of 16 friends had a hell of a time when they where in High School. Many memorable moments happened. I made a collection of them all for you. I hope it brings them back together.
1. Introduction

In the city of Skaia, there lived a large group of 16 friends. These friends where scattered around Skaia, living in both halves.  
Skaia was organized in an odd way, split down the middle into two parts, named Derse and Prospit.  
Those who lived on the Derse side, called Dersites, where Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, Fionna Pixies, Edward Ampora, Natalie Leijon, Eric Zahhak, and Amelia Megido.  
Those on the Prospit side included John Egbert, Jade Harley, Kari Maryam, Veronica Serket, Tom Nitram, Karter Vantas, Teresa Pyrope, and Istillneedaname Makara.  
There was a line splitting the two sides apart, on this line rested town square, along with the schools. One house rested on this line as well, and that was the house of Samual Captor.  
This line was called Alternia.  
It's also where all the gaybies live. Samual was the sole gayby.  
All 16 of the listed children went to Alternia HighSchool, otherwise known as Alternia High, or AHS.  
Their ages ranged from 16 to 20, roughly.  
They had many adventures, and here I am to tell them.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day Of School (Part 1)

**== Be The Buck-teethed Male Whom Just Entered The School**  
You are now John Egbert, a confident young Junior.  
Your Freshman year had been tough on you, but you think you where better for the experiance.  
You stood at the front of the school, just in front of the doors, and sighed.  
You where late for class, and it was your first day back to school!  
As you read the homeroom/advisory list, you mentally cursed your dad.  
He was the reason you where late, even if it was only by a minute.  
Him and his stupid baking!  
You dashed off to your homeroom/advisory, which was the same as last year.  
Room 413, with Mr. Strider.  
The thing was, there was two Mr. Strider's in this school.  
Your Mr. Strider just had everyone call him Dave.  
Ironic how you arrive in the room just as he's saying that, huh?  
Dave managed to have ironically awesome timing.  
"..but you guys can just call me Dave. Oh, 'sup John. Why're you late?"  
"My dad decided that he'd drive me to school, but only AFTER the cupcakes where done!"  
"Oh. Well go sit with Rose and Jade bro."  
You nod and move to sit next to Rose, leaving Jade behind you with an open seat beside her.  
"Hello John." "John! Hi!"  
Both greetings came at the same time.  
"Hey Rose! Hi Jade!" You greeted with a small laugh.  
The three of you chatted about your summers, having not seen each other much.  
Even you and Jade hadn't seen each other that much, even if you where cousins.  
After Dave had finished with the attendance, he came over to you guys.  
"So you where late because of your father? That's a pretty lame excuse Egderp."  
You snarled. "Fine. I had to stop at the store for lunch. There was Crocker, and nowhere to run."  
Dave nodded. "More believable."  
"You must have been terrified." Rose noted with a smirk.  
"More than you could imagine." You shivered.  
"So, how was your guys' summer?" Dave asked.  
"Uneventful." Rose stated blandly.  
"Fun!" Jade giggled.  
"Boring." You sighed.  
"Da~ave!" Someone called.  
You recognized that voice as the one of Teresa Pyrope.  
Dave sighed. "I'll be righy back. If not, see ya'll in Biology."  
He walked off, leaving the three of you to chat.  
"So, you two are Seniors... planning on going to college?" You asked.  
"I am." Rose replied.  
"Are you gonna live on-campus?!" Jade exclaimed.  
"It would be quite the walk otherwise." Rose rolled her eyes playfully.  
"Noo! Rose, you can't!" You whine, clinging to her arm.  
"What about Kari?" Dave asked, having suddenly shown up.  
Rose began blushing heavily, which caused you to giggle.  
Rose was always funny when she lost her composer.  
"I will have you know that there is NOTHING going on between me and miss Maryam! Beside's, she's a TEACHER! And I'-"  
"Might as well be one."  
You turned to see Kari standing at the door, arms crossed.  
"Well, what a shame that there's nothing between us. I had something planned, but I suppose I could just cancel it." She sighed.  
Rose slide out of her seat and walked over to Kari.  
You couldn't hear what they where whispering though.  
Maybe you could just..  
**==Be The Whispering Blond Girl**  
You are now the whispering blond girl, otherwise known as Rose Lalonde.  
You mentally cursed your friends for knowing what was between you and Kari, and no matter how hard you tried to convince them otbewise, they still believed you two where together.  
"What are you doing here?" You asked.  
"Oh, just came for a visit. Got a bit worried when I heard shouting from 413." She smirked lightly.  
"Well I do believe it's none of your business."  
"I think it's my business when my favorite student is denying that we are together."  
"Kari, it's illegal."  
"Nonetheless. Besides, do you think they even care about the laws? Remember, Mr. Hussie used to run around murdering people. And he was the MAYOR."  
"Oh yes, that's right. I think I much would have prefered Wayn Vagabond over Andrew Hussie for mayor. Excluding the fact that he might have been a little insane, and wanted to re-name Skaia to 'Can Town', tear everything down and re-make it with cans..."  
**== Be Wayn Vagabond**  
_~Hours later (but not many)~_  
As you place the final can gently upon the building, you jump back and laughed. Silently. Because as it turn's out, you're mute.  
You look at your life-size Can Town City Can Hall.  
It was amazing!  
And it was all held together with duct tape, so there was no way you could loose!  
And then a huge-ass gust of wind blew, and the Can Town City Can Hall got swept away, the duct tape acting as a FUCKING PARACHUTE!  
You where left with but a sole can.  
You picked this can up, and looked dramatically outwards into the desert and up at the stars at the same time.  
Mark your words, you WILL make Can Town yet...


End file.
